


An Unlucky Encounter

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, Creampie, Demons, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Oni Genji has aphrodisiac/paralyzing venom and he uses it to have his way with you.





	An Unlucky Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally get the urge to write some noncon. Figured I might as well write it while I do!

You stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus to work. It was late. Again.  
  
The cars driving by dwindled to none. No one was on the sidewalk as far as you could see. It was one of those moments where you could _hear_ the silence. You got bored. Fidgeted. You scratched your arm and let your mind drift off.  
  
A couple of arms wrapped firmly around your waist. Along with a couple of sharp penetrations into the side of your neck. So fast that you didn't react at first.  
  
You panicked, but a wordless voice told you to calm. That everything was fine. It quieted your flight or flight instinct. It told you that you had a need to be mated, which you panicked at some more. You didn't feel that way a few seconds ago. The voice weighed down your limbs, making struggling less and less possible. Your body was a little too warm, like you just had some alcohol. The warm, disarming buzz you usually get, but it settled deep in your cunt instead of your chest.  
  
Your head sagged down, giving you a view of a pair of black-armoured arms. The mystery attacker pulled you, so that the backs of your sneakers were dragging along the grass. You could do nothing about it. He let you, face-down, onto the ground with your cheek on the grass. He fondled your ass, giving you a hint as to what was going to happen next.  
  
"No need to be afraid. I never take long."  
  
You didn't recognize his accent, so it gave you no clue as to who he was or where he was from. Next to you, he discarded what looked like a belt. It had the symbol for 'oni', demon, on it. You couldn't even work your eye muscles to open your eyes wide at that. What a day this was, that you should meet a mythical creature, and that he was going to do god-knows-what to you on top of that.  
  
He pulled down your pants and panties. It felt like the whole world could see your shining slit, starting to leak slick, even though only the demon could see. He arranged you nicely, so he could keep a good view of said slit and your perked-up ass. He slid a finger up your slit towards your ass, then pinched a cheek. You couldn't even clench your muscles in an attempt to keep him out.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
The demon was so pleased with you, his prey. How you looked, the position you were in. If you were a meal, he would devour you. In fact, he considered putting his mouth to your pretty cunt, but he didn't think he had time. No, he only had time to satisfy his need. To tame his length, straining at the front of his black pants. He immediately dragged them down to let his cock free.  
  
He played with your slick, pressing in one clothed finger. He curled it inside, feeling around, then pulled it out and stuck in two. He pumped the two fingers, causing your cunt to ooze more slick onto his digits. Satisfied, he took them out.  
  
You didn't know what was doing during that pause, until he started moaning softly. Swearing to himself. He was playing with his ass, pumping his two fingers in and out of his hole. Getting off on you lying there, helpless and for him to take advantage of. His cock bobbed upwards as he laid eyes on your slick cunt, ready to be violated. The demon fingered himself until he couldn't take it anymore. Until he needed _right now_ to stuff his cock inside you and use you as a human fleshlight.  
  
He quickly wiped his fingers on his pants. His thighs shivering with need, he lined up his hard cock with your cunt. With his other hand, he spread your butt cheeks to let him in. Right then you wanted to kick and scream and flop violently, but you couldn't.  
  
The demon emitted a long groan as his hips met yours.  
  
"You have no idea what a relief this is," he explained. "Maybe I should thank you."  
  
Those were irritating words, and to make it worse, he started moving inside you. The venom from the bite had prepared you fully, relaxed you open for his use. You felt no pain, just a warm, stiff invasion by his cock.  
  
You tried to dig out, and hang onto, your panic and fear, which were buried under a thick layer of pleasant mental fog. It was to no avail.  
  
The demon grabbed your shirt collar. He dragged you up, back towards him. His tongue drew a stripe up the side of your neck, causing a pleasant shiver. His chest pressed into your back, he held you against him.  
  
"You like that? Hmmm?" he growled quietly.  
  
Then he stuck his open mouth to the bite marks he created earlier, sucking some of the blood out of your veins. He ended the sucking with a cleaning swipe of his tongue over the wound and sat back to chase his end.  
  
His gloved hands held your hips in place so he could drive into you from behind at his leisure. Fast or slow. He did speed up to edge himself a little, approaching the finish. He whined, then stopped. Each time, you hoped this was the end of this whole ordeal, but he built up speed again, his pelvis _pat pat pat_ -ing against your rear.  
  
"Do not worry," he breathed during a slower period of thrusts, "I won't leave you lying here, in a state of undress for everyone to see."  
  
That promise was odd. He could have just not dragged you here in the first place, then he wouldn't have to redress you. You pondered this, ignoring the hand caressing a trail up your back beneath your shirt and the laboured pants of the demon behind you.  
  
You couldn't ignore your own pleasure building in your core, your cunt fluttering around his cock traitorously. Welcoming him further inside.  
  
He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the ground on either side of your ribcage. His cock slid firmly along the front of your walls, doubling the heavenly feeling and forcing small, whiny moans from your part lips.  
  
"I knew you liked this," was the low growl.  
  
His deep, yet youthful voice, coming from above, startled you partially out of the fog you were in. As soon as you starting moving, the demon dove down to deliver another bite. This time, closer to where your shoulder met your neck. You groaned from the pain, unable to cry out or protest. His tongue tickled the skin just below his teeth, slurping any blood streaming from the twin wounds.  
  
Just like that, you were subdued anew. You couldn't move again. The mental fog thickened, to be chased by your orgasm. Your hips twitched, belying the powerful orgasm taking your body. Only your inner muscles were unaffected, squeezing down on the demon invader's cock. He held you down with his teeth until he joined you in his own end. By some small grace, you couldn't feel the gush of cum he was spurting into you.  
  
The demon remained at your neck for a moment, gathering himself. He pulled his fangs out, shut his mouth, and licked his lips clean. He also pulled his length out of you, leaving some of the mess to leak out in its wake.  
  
He inched up your panties and then pulled up your pants. An oddly considerate gesture, even though he said he would do it. He rolled you over to face the sky. You thought you might get a glimpse of his face, but he had pulled a scary mask over it. He waved his fingers at you and left.  
  
After the demon left, another entered the area. The two had nothing in common in appearance, except their faces. The second demon was the elder brother. He had been chasing his younger brother for 300 years.  
  
He lifted his nose and sniffed the air, confirming that he was on the right trail.  
  
He sniffed again.  
  
His nose led him in a certain direction, and he almost tripped over you still laying there, unable to move.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to, you know, continue this themselves with a round two with Hanzo...that'd be cool. Not sure if I will.


End file.
